Adrien Knows, but Marinette Doesn't
by seeking-melody
Summary: From a prompt from julyf11 on tumblr. What if Adrien found out Marinette is Ladybug and he takes advantage of it? He wants to have a little fun and teases Marinette in subtle ways.


Quietly, so she won't notice him sneaking up behind her, Adrien covers up Marinette's eyes from behind her as she exits her family's bakery.

"Guess who, bugaboo?"

Without warning, Marinette takes a firm hold onto Adrien's left arm and flips him onto the ground before planting herself firmly on his stomach to prevent him from getting up. Adrien sees the determined face he's so familiar with and grins coyly.

"That was some throw, my lady."

Marinette's eyes grow wide and her face flushes red.

"A-A-Adrien!? What? How? Who? Nice abs by the way. Uh, I mean- I'm so sorry!" She scrambles away from him in a hurry and crashes into a pole. She winces in pain.

"Are you alright?" Adrien's expression is full of concern mixed in with the tiniest amount of guilt as he holds out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah." Marinette rubs the back of her head sheepishly and takes Adrien's hand. "I'm really, really clumsy, but this is the first time I've fallen into a pole. I'm madly clumsy. I'm so sorry."

Recognizing the lack of confidence he saw when they first met, Adrien smiled soothingly. "No worries. It's my fault for startling you like that, but as someone who has has taken a few judo lesson before, I must say that was some throw. You reminded me of ladybug for a moment." His voice returned to a teasing tone.

Marinette grew increasingly flustered as she frantically thought of words of denial. "Um- no! There's no way I could- I mean, ladybug's so cool! I- I couldn't be her. There's no way!" An awkward smile was plastered on her face as her eyes moved from his face to their entwined hands.

"Nah, I think you're pretty cool in your own way. I don't think there's anyone like you in all of Puurrris." He led Marionette down the street towards the school.

"Um-uh-th-thank you!" Her face grew increasingly red and her eyes squeezed shut in nervousness. Adrien could feel her throbbing pulse in his hand and grinned to himself.

"No problem. You deserve the praise." He said smoothly as they continued to walk together.

"Yeah-um-hand- I mean, not that I don't love holding your hands- I do actually! But um, I'm not weird. I just- um, I'm worried if you're okay with holding my hand? You have a very nice hand by the way."

Marinette looked like she was about to die from too much blushing and exasperation at herself.

Adrien laughed and squeezed her hand. "No can do. I'm worried that you'll hit a pole or run into other things again. This is the best safety measure."

"Oh, um, that's um… okay." Marinette tightly squeezed the strap of her backpack with her free hand and quietly squealed.

"Um, what about the gorilla- I mean your bodyguard? Doesn't he usually drive you to school?" She managed to say without stuttering too much.

"I snuck out early today, but don't worry. I left a note. A cat needs some fresh air and catnip sometimes."

"Huh?" Marinette was very, very confused.

Adrien snickered while facing away from Marinette so she wouldn't see.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. You're such a nice person for worrying about me. I'm sure Paris would be in safe hands if you were ladybug." He teased again.

"Oh- uh." Marinette stuttered nervously. "That- but it- there's no way that's true! I'm way too clumsy for that!" She laughed nervously, almost maniacally.

"Well I think it's be clawsome to be the Chat Noir to your ladybug, n'est pas?"

"Yeah- yeah. I'd love that!" Marinette faltered and Adrien came to a stop with her. "But that's only if I were ladybug. I'm sure the current ladybug thinks nothing but the best of her current partner and wouldn't switch him for anyone." She smiled dazzlingly.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words to convey how much he appreciated how Marinette accepted both sides of him. Instead, he smiled gently and said, "yeah, and I'm sure the currently Chat Noir wouldn't replace his lady for the world."

Later that day after an akuma attack…

"Wait! Chat Noir!" Ladybug grabbed Chat's shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"What is it, my lady? I would love to stay and chat with you, but if I don't leave soon, my secret identity will be revealed. Not that I mind revealing it to you, but Alya with her phone recording the both of us from the sidewalk over there might pose an issue." He kissed the back of her hand.

Ladybug frowned, clearly upset for some reason. Chat Noir couldn't help but think that even her angry face was irresistible.

"You- what did you do to Adrien!?"

"W-what? What do you mean, bugaboo?" Did she figure it out? Chat's heartbeat quickened.

"What did you say to him that turned him half into you!? He started making cat puns and asking me- I mean civilians if they're ladybug!"

Actually he only asked her, and as a provoking joke.

"He- he wasn't like this before! What did you do to him to change his personality? Well, he's still the kind, beautiful person I fell in love with- I mean, girls fall in love with, but now he's changed to be so much like you and what exactly did you do to make that happen!?"

Chat Noir didn't know how to respond, but this was getting to be quite fun. How long would their game continue until she realized?

"… Who knows, LB? Maybe you should ask him tomorrow when he ditches his bodyguard again?" Chat grinned.

"You even know he's going to ditch his bodyguard tomorrow? How? Wait… are you Nino?"

"No! We don't even look remotely-" His ring beeped. Only two minutes left before he transformed back into Adrien.

"I have to go now, bug please do remember you'll always be in my heart." He pressed his lips to ladybug's hand again before leaping over various buildings to get away from the scene. He ducked into the subway.

Adrien Agreste exited the subway through different stairs nearby.

"That was so exhausting. I feel nothing but desire for my precious, dear camembert right now."

Adrien opened a small, round box in his jacket pocket and handed the stinky contents over to Plagg, who happily threw the entire thing in his mouth.

"Eat up, bud. You deserve it. I can't wait for tomorrow." Adrien grinned devilishly.

"Maybe you should have gotten devil horns instead of cat ears to go with your costume." Plagg said. "I almost feel bad for ladybug."


End file.
